Love From Friendship
by Jezebel1
Summary: [Yaoi: Rowen & Sage; lemon; angst.] In the 1800's, although from different parts of the social scale Rowen and Sage develop and strong friendship. When stronger feelings develop Rowen must decided whats really imortant to him.


Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the anime television show "Ronin Warriors". The only characters I'm using in this story are Rowen and Sage, and they belong to The Cartoon Network. I do not mean to claim ownership in any way, shape, or form. This story was written for entertainment enjoyment only.  
  
centerLove From Friendship  
  
Part One: Morning Masturbation/center  
  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan, 1879  
  
brRowen Hashiba smiled lazily as he lay back on the plush carpet of his room and stared out the window. Bright rays of sun came through with brilliant yellow light covering his naked body with warmth and comfort. The smell of salt water and the gentle caw of seagulls drifted in through the open window from the Sea of Japan, which lay a few thousand yards past his house. As nice as Rowen thought it would be to lay in the warm sand of the beach down past the gardens and mansion gates, his naked form soaking up rays with the gentle water splashing against his feet and the sounds of sea shore life filling his ears, there were too many possibilities of his father's guests coming down for a leisurely walk near the tide and seeing him. Oh, his father would certainly enjoy that, one of his clients coming to his home to enjoy themselves while at the same time giving him the chance to influence their opinions of which stock to buy, and getting a full glimpse of his son's naked body lying on the beach. If it was a woman she would most likely be quite happy to see him naked, Rowen, after all, had a fabulous body. His chest was perfectly defined, the strong muscles of his pecs and abs obvious and – if he did say so himself – beautiful; his long muscular legs were tan and looked soft to the touch with bluish hair attractively bleached slightly by the sun; his ass was plush and firm; and his back was long with muscles that rippled through his shirt as he walked. But as nice as it might be to the woman, this sort of display bothered Rowen and he wouldn't risk it. No, his room was much safer if not extremely less enjoyable.  
  
brThe blue haired seventeen-year-old closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. A picture of his very nude mistress came into his head, and masturbation became a very appealing idea. Letting his eyes fallow the path of her body Rowen played with his nipples making the small buds on his chest peak and grow hard. Rowen moved his hand down his stomach, his touch feather light and soft, tickling his tender skin. As he reached the triangle of soft hair covering the top of his growing cock his free hand moved to a small tub of lard sitting next to him. Not the most appealing lubricant by a long shot, but the easiest thing to find that no one in the large staff or his father would miss. Scooping up an ample finger full he let that hand take over the exploration of his body. Rowen spread the gooey substance over his cock, making it grow harder and harder as it covered the long shaft. Then with his dry hand he start to stroke himself teasingly, rubbing only the tip of his cock and giving long light strokes to the pulsing vain in the underside of this shaft. Enough foreplay, Rowen thought, and he grasped the full of his cock and stroked it long and hard, from the very tip to the end, where his second hand played with his balls. He continued until his hand was moving at inhuman speed and he finally felt release with a loud moan and his cum came into his hand.  
  
brOnce again smiling he removed his hand, slightly stuck from the mix of cum and lard and stood to wash himself. It was a new day, and so far it was glorious!  
  
brAs he poured some water from the pitcher to the bowl on his dresser it occurred to Rowen that something was happening today. The night before last Rowen distinctly remembered his father telling him that… something was going to happen today. He took a small handful of the water and splashed it against his cock, taking off some of the stickiness of the skin there while at the same time letting the coldness of the water take away any of his extra arousal and tried to think of what it might be. Suddenly it came to him, a new gardener, that was all, his father's newly hired gardener and his son were coming today, to move into the house. Rowen's father had wanted to make sure he would be at the house, instead of off in the city or something, to greet them. Why exactly Rowen had to be there he wasn't sure, but independent as he was, he wasn't one to go against his father's wishes so completely.  
  
brLooking to the handsome grandfather clock in the corner of his bedroom he saw it was nearly ten o'clock. His latest mistress, Mia, had kept him up rather late the night before, entertaining him, and he'd slept longer then was normal for him. Funny that he'd spent almost the entire night thrusting into Mia's tight passage, and yet he still needed extra release in the morning. As he went to his wardrobe he tried to ignore the persistent ache in his ass. By now he was use to it, the need he had against his will to have something up his ass when he had sex. Even as he moved up and down on Mia during the night his ass cheeks throbbed with the need for something more. Whatever that something more was he'd never experienced it, and despite his better judgment much of him wanted to experience with a desperate intensity. By now he'd had plenty of different mistresses over the seventeen short years of his life and he was sure none of them had been able to fulfill whatever it was his body called for. Trying with no success to keep his mind off his odd sexual need he dressed in a soft pair fawn leather pants and vest along with a silk shirt with mother of peril buttons and black boots.  
  
brJust as he moved to pull open the door a loud obtrusive knocking came from the hall outside his door. "Son? Rowen are you up?" he heard his father's deep voice call to him. Before Rowen could answer he heard his father mumble loudly, "I wouldn't be surprised if that lazy boy's still under covers, the entire household could hear the pounding of his bed on the wall."  
  
brShocked his father would say something like that, even if it was for his ears only, Rowen opened the door with a loud swish. "Oh, I suppose you are awake." Glaring at him sternly Rowen only nodded and passed by his father and started down the hall. "Rowen, the gardener, Mr. Date and his son are here, go downstairs and introduce yourself." Without looking back Rowen nodded curtly and turned to go down the red carpeted master stairway. As he neared the bottom he saw over half of their large staff huddling around something or someone he could only guess was the gardener as their lively chatter sounded very much like introductions.  
  
brTheir butler, Ryo, looked up at hearing him come down the stairs, "Ah, Master Rowen," Rowen glared at him for calling him "master" as Ryo knew very well it annoyed the shit out of him. He had known the young butler since he was two and Ryo was four when he and his father became one of his father's large staff. Once his father had died Ryo had taken over his job.  
  
br "Allow me to introduce Mr. Date and his son, Sage." The crowd of servants moved away and allowed him to see the newest additions to the staff. The first person he saw had to be the father, a large gruff looking man, with unfashionably long blond hair and brown eyes. Quickly his gaze moved to the younger of the two people. This one had blond hair as his father, but that was cut loosely to his head and piercing violet eyes, even through his shirt Rowen could tell his chest was firm and muscular, and he found himself getting hard. He was painfully, desperately hard, at the sight of the teenager.  
  
br "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Rowen said politely. Despite his best efforts to hide his reaction to the blond boy Rowen was afraid it shown through by the thick, husky sound of his voice.  
  
brSimultaneously both farther and son bowed to him. And for the first time Rowen wanted to stop the boy and make sure he knew no matter what either of their statuses were they were at the same level in his eyes. "The pleasure is ours your grace," the older one said. "I am called Youtoth, and this is my son Sage." Rowen's head sang with the name. Sage. Sage! SAGE!!! He'd never heard anything so beautiful, simply because this blond before him was named it.  
  
br "It's an honor, Master Rowen," the one called Sage said. His bright blue eyes were staring at him, as if they wanted to go inside him. And Rowen found himself wanting just that, but in a very different sense. Rowen wanted Sage's cock buried deep, deep inside him.  
  
br "Ah, ah, yes. Thank You Sage," he said stumbling over his words. Why was he so desperately attracted to another man? Rowen had never experienced an arousal so intense before, not even with a woman. "Welcome, both of you, to the staff."  
  
brRowen thought he noticed a small flush cover Sage's ears, "Master Rowen, I was wondering, is the staff allowed on the beach? I noticed it before, and it intrigued me."  
  
The beach. Oh the beach was a wonderful place. Just imagine all the places he and Sage could make love on the beach. Make love? He and another man? Oh dear, this Sage was making strange feelings erupt inside of Rowen. "Yes, of course help yourself. The tide comes in every day around noon. So about three o'clock is a perfect time to go for a walk."  
  
brSage nodded, "Thank you sir."  
  
brRowen heard his father bound down the stairs behind him, "Ah, gentlemen I'm glad you've met my son. Please let me show you to your rooms."  
  
br "Thank you, sir," Youtoth said as both he and his son gathered up their meager belongings. As he watched them go Rowen had the sickening thought that he could very well be falling in love… with the gardener's son. 


End file.
